


Steel Wishes

by teenager



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Obsessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: He’s wanted this for so long and now he has it. Mark in his hands, melting into a puddle of ecstasy.





	Steel Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, couldn’t stop thinking about pervert Jinyoung so here this is! I don't know where this is going but. I might just have an “obsessed with Mark” Jinyoung series because I just get yandere vibes from actor park sometimes.

His head is floating and his heart is fluttering as he grips tightly onto Mark’s thighs, holding on for dear life as the room continues to heat up, his body dripping with sweat.

 

His tongue is sore and his jaw is starting to ache terribly but he’d rather die than stop what he’s doing, than to cease hearing Mark’s breathy pants and gorgeous gasps.

  


Above him, Mark grinds down against his face again, his hips closing tighter around Jinyoung’s face. He moans lightly, the noise pushing Jinyoung to lick his tongue into Mark’s body deeper and faster.

 

“Fuck, Jinyoungie,” He hears, his heart pounding so loudly he’s sure Mark will hear it and laugh. “ _More_.”

  


He’s wanted this for so long and now he has it. Mark in his hands, melting into a puddle of ecstacy and Jinyoung wants nothing more than to change their positions so that Mark is on his back so he can finally, _finally_ , fuck into him but this moment is too good to stop.

 

It’ll all happen in due time. He’ll get his chance.

 

Mark’s movements on him are becoming more and more erratic, his groans louder and louder while his hips seem to shake and Jinyoung just knows that he’s close, that he’s about to have Mark Tuan, the man of his dreams cum all over himself because of Jinyoung’s tongue.

 

He could brag about it until the day he dies.

 

He feels like he can hardly breath and he sucks and lavishes against the soft, delicate flesh pushing down onto his mouth and he has only a second of warning before Mark makes a sound that Jinyoung will never forget.

 

It’s like a punch of pleasure has been forced from Mark’s body, the sound dying off into heaven as he clamps down onto Jinyoung like a vice, slowly moving back and forth until he stops completely, Jinyoung still slowly licking like the good man he is.

 

Mark takes a moment to slowly lift up and move until he’s face to face with Jinyoung, his cheeks flushed, lips red as if he were the one just eating someone out.

 

“You were so good, my Jinyoungie,” Mark whispers, now straddling the younger man’s lap, placing a soft kiss against his lips uncaring of what his mouth was just doing. The praise goes right to his cock and he has to grip Mark’s slender hips to stop Mark from moving so he doesn't cum on the spot.

 

He won’t ruin this moment like that.

 

“And do you know what good boys get?” Mark asks.

 

Jinyoung shakes his head and Mark moves in to place a longer, sloppier kiss at his mouth that he obviously reciprocates. They both pull away for air, the heat around them as cloying and dizzying as ever.

 

“Can you please fuck me?” Mark asks, so so sweet and he nods in response, mouth too dry to form a verbal answer. Head too clouded with lust,  “Make me yours, please. Take me from him.”

 

He smiles, teeth sharp and tellingly devilish and Jinyoung is finally getting what he deserves when there’s a knock at the door, although Mark seems hardly bothered by it.

 

Mark begins to strip his shirt off, and Jinyoung wants to enjoy the show, to see Mark completely naked but the knocking only gets louder and louder. Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something, to ask who’s there, to yell at them to go away but before he can do so the door slams open with no one on the other side and before he knows it his eyes fly open, reality crashing down around him.

 

“Jinyoung,” He hears from the door, and his eyes meet Jackson’s.

 

His heart drops into his stomach but he tries his best not to show it.

 

“Huh?” He asks, swallowing heavily, wishing he had some water to soothe his dry throat.

 

“I said I’m making breakfast!” Jackson smiles, bright as the sun. Jinyoung smiles back. “Wake up so we can all eat, it'll be ready in fifteen.”

 

He leaves at that, closing the door behind him and Jinyoung sinks into the pillows, heart filled with disappointment. He takes a deep breath through his mouth and belatedly realizes that he’s hard as a rock, wishing so badly that his dream was real.

  


He knows he could make Mark happy. He would do anything that Mark asked of him and he knows with the utmost certainty that Mark would never want to leave him.  Jinyoung snakes his hand down his sleep pants, leisurely stroking himself off while he thinks about pale skin and pink lips, finishing off quickly.

 

It’s always quick with Mark on his mind.

 

In the living room, already lounging on the couch is the man in question. Jinyoung sits down next to the older boy, happy when Mark immediately cuddles up to him, and with Jackson away in the kitchen he can pretend this is just their apartment, that they’re together.

 

He runs a hand through Mark’s soft black hair, sickly pleased when he thinks that the same hand touching him was just on his dick, jerking himself off only minutes ago.

 

He knows its perverted but he can’t help the sea of sexual thoughts when it comes to his best friend.

 

“You smell good,” Jinyoung comments, subtly leaning down to nose at Mark’s neck and he hates that Mark so easily leans back to allow him more space to smell, its moments like this that make Jinyoung feel like maybe, _just maybe_ he has a chance. That maybe Mark feels what he does.

 

“It's probably my shower gel,” Mark hums sleepily, eyes closing softly and his dark lashes frame nicely against his skin. “You can use it if you want, Jinyoungie.”

 

Ah, _Jinyoungie_.

 

The name makes him twitch in his pants, reminding him of his vivid wet dream but he has to keep his cool, even with Mark pressed so closely up to him, their skin hot against each other.

 

His heart is fluttering and Jinyoung thinks this love he’s feeling is bound to peak eventually, sometime soon.

 

He realized a while ago that his emotions towards Mark have left him feeling bolder, hotter maybe. Some might say more obsessive. But when it comes to his hyung, how could he feel anything other than want and love and lust.

 

Jinyoung knows they’re meant to be together, he just has to find a way to make his dreams a reality.

 

And he’ll do it by any means necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like an hour an not really betaed so excuse any terrible spelling mistakes and things like that thank you!


End file.
